narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate
The Chains that Bind Them Riyan Uchiha woke up in the middle of a meadow. The last thing he remembered was Seireitou taking him away from the grave of the man he had just killed: Kurisu Taizen. Riyan closed his eyes, and sighed, "Why did I have to wake up...?" he wondered to himself. "I wouldn't move if I were you." demanded Seireitou, as a blue-haired girl was tending to Riyan's gashes. This girl had a strange aura, and also possessed what appeared to be a Mangekyou Sharingan. Riyan breathed heavy from fatigue, "I don't intend to..." he whispered weakly. "Why did you save me back there?" Seireitou smirked, "Because I have a proposition that you can't refuse. However... there's the matter of your injuries." He declared, as the girl's eyes glowed as Riyan's wounds began to severely close and heal little by little. Riyan chuckled, "You've got my attention." He glanced at the girl who was helping him. She was beautiful, that was for sure, "Her eyes are doing this...? What skill..." Shiori giggled slightly, "Are you curious? My eyes are indeed Sharingan, and they were born with an abilty for healing." She stated, Riyan's wounds closing up faster by the minute. Seireitou took a seat down on the grass, overlooking the two. "Riyan, tell me. Just how strong is your resolve?" He asked. Riyan smiled at Shiori, something rare for him to ever do, and then considered Seireitou's question, "Sei...I just killed a man that could've beaten me at any second. I lived alone for over five years of my life, training and preparing. My resolve is very strong." He laughed, "Not what I meant. What I mean by that is.. just how far are you willing to go? Don't you realize that Matt is gone? Will killing these people change anything?" He asked. "Not for him....no." he finally admitted, "For me it wouldn't either I guess. I just can't stand what they did..." he whispered, "I want him back so badly..." Seireitou sighed, "At any rate, that is not my plan. I actually encourage your plan to kill Danzo. My proposition is this: Ill help you in your quest, for I know that no Hidden Village can stand up to two Yonkou. However, in exchange, you will allow me to assimillate Danzo's power for myself. Do we have a deal?" He offered. Riyan nodded, "Very well." he responded, wincing in pain from his eyes. He smirked, "Then... there is also the matter of your eyes. I'm sure that, by now, you are close to blindness. Luckily for you, I may have a solution to it." He mused. Riyan's head snapped to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Seireitou grinned, "Let's just say a little birdie gave me the heads up on the name of a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death. Apparently, Matt's sharingan awakened at the very last second before his death. I figure that if you could kill this man and take back Matt's eyes, you would be able to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou." He answered. Riyan's heart skipped a beat, and his body froze. His attention was still on , "...a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death." His eyes narrowed, and he slowly got to his feet, "Very well, I'm with you one hundred percent now. Tell me, what is our fist plan of action?" he asked, stretching his sore limbs and thanking Shiori for her medical work as he did. He looked down, "Even the force of two Yonkou isn't enough to crush Konoha and kill Danzo. You will need a team of ninja who will assist." he explained. Riyan scratched his head, "Okay, yes. I know of a few. I've had contacts in other Hidden Villages for some time now. We'll go after them." he replied. "Lead the way." he stated, as he and Shiori were prepared to head out. Hikaru had already left after listening to their plans, but decided not to go against it. The Path... Riyan put on his black haori, and activated his Sharingan, "Our first stop is surprisingly, Kumogakure." he told them, before leaping off into the trees in the direction of the Land of Lightning. "Didn't see that coming." he mocked, as he and Shiori followed Riyan. "Tell me. Are we gonna sneak in? Or go in, guns ablazin'?" he asked. "As much as my contact in Iwagakure would like me to go in with the latter, it must be the former." he joked, "This man has ties with the Yotsuki clan, so we must be cautious." he replied. "Spleeeendid... another rapper." he stated, as he halted. "Riyan... mind telling me something. That Inari technique... where did that come from?" Riyan looked back as he continued moving, "It's an original technique, that originated in my eyes the day that Mataiden died in my arms. It's difficult to control so I try not to use it often." he explained. "Of course... I could have told that much from his Sharingan's chakra output..." he pondered, as he walked ahead of Riyan. "Do you even know how we plan to meet with this dude?" "He runs a local tavern on the edge of the village. Getting in the village will be the problem, but he stands out in a crowd, so it will be easy to find him." he responded. Seireitou scoffed, "Who do you think you are talking to?" he retorted, as he grabbed Riyan's shoulder and Shiori's hand. "You might feel a slight tingling." he stated at the three began to shift and spin as if they were being sucked by a black hole. Within the same moment, they appeared in an dark alley with the sounds of villagers and their affairs outside. Riyan scratched his face, "Wow, that does make you tingle." he commented. He looked into the skies to the wretched village, "The air is fowl here." he said. "Alright well... I did my end, now you lead us to this dude's pub." he suggested. Riyan nodded and walked out of the alley way and deactivated his Sharingan, "Try not to make yourselves obvious." he shot at them and then entered the crowds. "You're telling a long silver haired man with his big breasted partner to not stand out... What kinda drug you on, boy..." he joked in his mind, as he entered the crowd with Riyan and Shiori. In the shadows, a man was watching them from beind. "So, Seireitou. How are Riyan's injuries doing ?" Without turning, Seireitou muttered, "Considering I knew you were still alive... I figured you would follow us. Besides, if you were truly dead, I would have assimilated you then and there when Riyan beat you." Kurisu smirked, "You are the legendary Seireitou. I would not have put it past you. I used my space-time Ninjutsu to swap bodies with another shinobi. So somwhere, there is a guy wishing he was dead." Kurisu replied. Seireitou smirked as well, "I see. Mind telling me your purpose in being here?" Kurisu took of the large, black cloak he was wearing, and replied. "Riyan Uchiha is a comrade to me now. I will assist him to the best of my ability. After all, I am a mere worm compared to you four of the Yonkou." Kurisu said, as he was throwing the cloak aside. Riyan didn't notice what was going on behind him, his mind was very fogged, and whirling dozens of thoughts around at once. "Why doesn't this ever just stop when I need to think clearly..." was one of them. Admist the crowd was a table that was being surrounded by a crowd of villagers. In the middle of the circle, was a large man with bulging biceps having an arm wrestle with another man. The large man smashed the other man's arm through the table, as the annoucer shouted, "Come one, come all! Win thirty thousand ryo if you are able to win!" he shouted. Seireitou smirked, "Riyan, how about we take a little detour." he suggested, approaching the crowd. This snapped Riyan out of his daze, "Hmm? What? Oh, whatever you say, Sei." he smirked when he saw what his friend was planning. Black Steel Kurisu was talking to a nearby person. "So tell me, what is of this new Raikage ?" But before the man could answer, Kurisu had to leave and follow the group. "And I was about to find out." '' Seireitou walked up to the challenge, "I'm up for it." he answered. The large man roared with laugher as he sat down, "Then let's go, little man!" he declared. Seireitou sat down, and grasped the man's much large hand. "Reeeeady! AND..... go!" the announcer yelled, as Seireitou flicked his wrist and sent the large man flying into the building to the right of them. This event left everyone with shocked expressions, both comic and serious. Riyan approached a nearby shop owner with a broom and handed it to him, "I'm not cleaning that up." he told the man jokingly and moved on, waiting for his friends at the edge of the crowd. Seireitou walked towards Riyan, grinning with a bag of 30,000 ryo in his hands, "Now then, back to finding yer contact." he stated. Riyan smirked, "''Some people never change..." he thought, turning back to the road. "The tavern is about a mile from here. Lets pick up the pace." With that, Seireitou ran at top speed, "Race ya there!" he yelled out; Shiori following close behind. Riyan sped off, not really putting his heart into the race as he was again lost in thought, but he did chase after Seireitou with good speed. Upon minutes of playful racing, the trio arrived in front of a pub. "Is this it?" Sei asked. Riyan nodded, "This is." he replied activating his Sharingan once more, "Keep your guard up, this is a bad area of the village." he told them as he entered the tavern. As the group walked in, many angry faces looked up at them, muttering their own opinions. Seireirou heard his name several times. "So which one is it?" Kurisu slowly walked in behind the group, not being one to race or start a fuss, he commented. "So this is where we ran to. Nice place." Riyan still hadn't noticed Kurisu's arrival, as he was already speaking with the bartender. A man walked out of the backroom, wearing a long yellow robe, "Riyan-taicho...what brings you back to the village." the man asked. Riyan used his Sharingan and genjutsu to show the man what had happened recently. "Ah, I see...Well then, I wouldn't mind helping if that's the need." he said, putting on a straw hat. Riyan nodded and grinned, "Thank you, Kuro Tsū." he said, both men rejoining the group. Seireitou approached the two men, "So, who'd think that Kuro-san would be the target." he chuckled, as he then turned to Riyan. "So then, what's next?" Kuro Tsū tossed Riyan his own yellow robe, which he in turn threw over himself and wrapped it tightly, "A woman in Iwagakure. She is a well known criminal there, but she helped me out during my exile." he replied. Seireitou sighed, "Alright, grab on... Though this is eating away at meh chakra." he mumbled, gesturing the group to assemble for teleportation. Kuro Tsū and Riyan assembled and gave Sei the go ahead. "Let's get this moving." he told Sei. Terrorist hidden amoung the Stones With a similar twisting motion as earlier in the day, the group began to shift through a wormhole-like portal as they reemerged in a more mountainous region. "Here we are, good ol' Ninja Iraq." Riyan dusted himself off, "Ya know, a few people might take that offensively." he joked. Kuro Tsū walked to the edge of the cliff, "We're not really after her, are we?" he asked. Riyan chuckled, "I admit, she isn't the most obvious choice for our platoon, but she's the best for the job." he replied. Both men leaped into the village below, landing on a nearby skyscraper. Seireitou considered meerly waiting, and decided to send Shiori after the two. Shiori joined with the two, "Kawahiru-kun suggests I accompany you all." she mused. "Fine with me." Riyan replied, as the wind blew through his robe. Soon gun shots were heard, "Found her." Riyan whispered and both he and Kuro Tsū leaped into the streets and chased the noise. At the end of the road, there was a woman in her late thirties holding down a few Anbu black ops. When she saw them approach, she took out her cigarette, "Riyan-kozo? That you?" she said in a slang wording. Riyan bowed, "Good to see you again baasan." he replied. She got up from her spot, "I told ya never to call me baasan! I'm thirty-eight years old, not seventy-seven, hell!" she roared in a drunken stupor. Riyan chuckled, "Listen, Shiroke-chan. We really need your help. I'm finally going after Danzo, like I told you all those years ago." he explained. "Well, hell, why didn't you say that from the start?! I've been wanting to pump that fool's gut full of lead since he was first put in the Bingo Book." she replied following them back to Seireitou's location. Seireitou was deadpan, "And this old lady is...?" he asked, with a comic look to his facial expression. Shiroke gave Riyan a rather comical look, "I know he didn't just call me old." she roared pulling out one of her shageki guns, loading it. "You better tell him Riyan-kozo, he don't know me. I will set it off right now." she threatened. Riyan looked to Seireitou with a sweat bead forming, "This is Shiroke-chan." he replied with an embarrassed smile. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "Shiroke-''chan''? Doncha mean Shiroke-baachan?" he stated. Shiroke walked up to Seireitou and slapped him across the forehead, "Who the hell you talking to? I don't like you, say something else smart to me!" she spat. Riyan grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back, "Hehehe, Shiroke-chan, please, you're making a scene!" he pleaded. "Who the hell you talking to?! I'm a grown ass woman! I'm six-foot, five and two hundred pounds, what's he gonna do?" she retorted, but hastily relented. With a sudden movement, fear was instilled within each person of the group, as Seireitou tapped Shiroke's forehead. "Listen to me, woman. I have seen things and experienced fear beyond even your nightmares. I do not know you? May that may be correct, you have no idea who I am. So, shut your mouth mortal." he stated, with great force in his voice, mixing both Kyuubi and his voice as one. He turned to Riyan, "Our next location involves the man who took Matt's eyes." he stated. Even though Kuro Tsū was now restraining her, she said it, "Look, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, no shut the hell up, and go on back to where you came from. Go on, go on ma'm." she retorted, not in the least bit fearful of the man. Riyan ignored her, "Alright Sei, lead me to this man." he replied, narrowing his eyes. Seireitou peered his head over to Kuro Tsu and Shiroke, "I warn you all. The place we are to venture is unlike no ordinary place." he warned, as his space-time ninjutsu activated once more. "Some of you might not return." Riyan activated his Mangekyo as he was sucked into the vortex, "You two stay close." he told his platoon. Seireitou and Shiori also jumped in as the five were brought forth to a swamp-like area. "Keep close, kids." he mused as he walked ontop of the swamp water. "Riyan, activate Susanoo." he suggested. The Swamps Riyan's Susanoo manifest as just the ribcage around himself and his platoon. To all three of Riyan's group, Seireitou and Shiori were surrounded by another Susanoo. This one appeared as more heavenly, unlike Riyan's more demonic looking on. Riyan first assumed Shiori summoned this, but his sharingan told him different. Seireitou's chakra was the center of the Susanoo. He looked down at the swamp water, and formed several handsigns. He drew his blade as a large demonic specter slowly raised above the water. Riyan closed his right eye, "I've gotta have this as a defensive technique until I can find Mataiden's eyes. Don't worry nii-san...I will get your eyes back." he thought to himself. Seireitou jumped at the demon, slicing it from it's forehead. He placed a summoning jutsu upon his blade just as he cut the spector. Suddenly, as the being began to split apart, a large swirling mass of chakra began to form. "Keep Susanoo on till he get across to the other side. Keep together, let's go!" he ordered, jumping inside with Shiori just as the portal began to slowly close. Riyan and crew jumped into the portal just before it shut, following Seireitou and Shiori to wherever they were leading them. They all landed in a place filled with despair, a place with a black cracked sky with a red moon. Seireitou looked around, his breath was visible. Riyan kept his right eye shut, and his left one focused. "Sei, is this guy close?" he asked as his group approached Seireitou and Shiori. Seireitou sighed, "Somewhat..." he said, as he entered into the darkness, not being able to see the path, using Susanoo as the light. Riyan sighed, "Alright." he replied as he followed Seireitou through the darkness. Over the momments, Seireitou and Riyan's group split. Riyan and his group lost sight of Sei and Shiori, as a female cackle came to the ears. Riyan's group stood still, and Riyan gave a non-impressed look. "Looks like this is the place." he muttered. "Nii-san?" came a small boy's voice. Out of the darkness ran out a small boy with Sharingan, seemingly defeated in battle from the look of his bruises. "Riyan-niisan, it's you!" he chimed. Riyan looked at the boy with some skepticism, "Mataiden?! Is this some kind of genjutsu?!"" he wondered, however, his Mangekyo showed him the truth. "Mataiden. Is that you?" he called out into the darkness. Within seconds, the boy faded into dust. In his place, came a woman with long blue-tinted black hair, and a pink viel circling her. Floating in front of her, was a small mirror which had Mataiden's face reflected in it. "Not exactly, boy. I take it he is important to you, yes?" she mused. He had known this. His Mangekyo had revealed a different pattern of chakra, but it was always nice to play along. "More important than you know." he replied. "Riyan!!" roared Seireitou as he ran to their location, only to be shot by this strange woman. Both Seireitou and Shiori were suspended in mid-air, by a purple chakra pentagram. The woman went over to Seireitou, "Such a handsome man... too bad you aren't old enough." she said, slowly licking his cheek. "Go to hell, you bitch!" he spat, as the woman pulled back, looking at Shiori. She sighed, "Such an ugly cow." she mused, as she turned to Seireitou. "You bitch... I'll kick your ass!" he roared, as she meerly giggled, turning to Riyan. "Kozo. Shall we make a trade? I'll revive this person you admire and love so much... if you kill these two fools." she offered, refering to Sei and Shiori. Much to everyone's surprise, Riyan drew his blade and walked forward towards Seireitou and Shiori. He drew it up preparing to strike, "I'm sorry Sei..." he began slashing down, but much to the shock of the others, he had actually turned around and attacked the woman, cutting her across her midsection, "...I'm sorry, that I didn't kill her on sight." he finished. "There is no way in hell I'd believe you old bag, and even if what you said was true, Mataiden would never be able to look me in the eye if I killed these two bystanders for his 'revival'." he spat. Seireitou quickly shouted out, "Sarutahiko!" as several golden tendrils freed both him and Shiori. "Riyan! Look out!" he called out, as the woman regained her form at lunged a golden blade straight for Riyan's eye. From out of the skeletal Susanoo that protected him, an arm manifested, grabbing the woman tight as he pushed her away from Riyan. Riyan's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes reflected great anger, "Never play with my emotions again.." he hissed. Kaguya of the Underworld Seireitou began forming several handsigns, "Riyan, hold her down!!" he called out, as Shiori brought forth her Mangekyou. Riyan didn't even hear Seireitou through his rage. His Susanoo's hand got tighter around her waist. Kuro Tsū and Shiroke got beside Riyan for support, though it did little to help. Kaguya smiled, "Are you going to kill me, kozo? Just by looking at your face, your eyes, I can see the death of that pitiful little bother of yours. I can just imagine his little childish thoughts as the blade cut and ended his meaningless life." she mocked, laughing at this thought of sadism. Susanoo's hand tightened even harder, blood squeezing now between it's fingers, "Is that so?" he asked angrily, "And how, might I ask, do you see your death?" Before further actions could take place, Seireitou formed large shadows with mouths that opened and seemingly bit down on Kaguya. "Daruma." he stated, as the shadows began to eat away at the woman, her meerly smiling. Seireitou looked down, muttering japanese phrases as the shadows devoured her, retreating back to his side. He looked up, "Riyan... are you... ok?" he asked. Riyan's eyes could not be seen as his hair was covering them, "Ya, I'll be fine." he replied, withdrawing his Susanoo's arm. Seireitou sighed, as his chakra began to flare, coursing with that woman's power now coursing through his own body. "Get up, Riyan... I absorbed her powers... and her memory. She knows the location of the man we seek." he assured, trying to calm his friend down. Riyan nodded, getting to his feet. Though he really wouldn't speak he followed Seireitou, with his two teammates right behind him. Upon walking, they arrived at a stump where a faceless man sat, staring up. "Are you Hirokashi?" Sei asked, staring at the man, trying to get him to pay attention. The man turned his head towards them, as only two little openings slowly awakened, revealing two tomoe Sharingan eyes. "Riyan... we need to force this man enough to get the third tomoe to awaken. Without the third... Eternal Mangekyou is forever out of your reach." he warned. Riyan didn't respond at first. He walked infront of Seireitou and looked the man in the eyes with his left Mangekyo, "Very well...I shall bring him a life threatening situation that of which he cannot break." he responded, focusing. "Tsukuyomi!!!" he roared in his mind. Using what powers he obtained from Kaguya, long pink veils appeared from Seireitou's body, wrapping around the being. "It's a hellbound, Riyan. Illusions won't wor-" he started, as this beast forced it's mouth open, roaring at the two. It ripped through Seireitou's viels, and lunged it's fangs at Ryan, attempting to bicurcate him. Ryan vs the Hellbound Riyan's rage and grief was apparent in his Mangekyo. Susanoo fully manifested, it's Tonbogiri smashing through the roof of the beasts mouth. Riyan looked at it emotionless, blood pouring from his eyes. The beast roared, as it split into two bigger hellbounds, charging at Riyan. One managed to actually crack the rib of Susanoo, as the other one jumped at Riyan, attemting to cut at him. Riyan's Susanoo flicked it's spear wielding wrist, cutting both halves in two, "Dogs shouldn't bare their fangs towards their masters." he spat. Like before, those two became four. "Riyan! Cutting them out of anger isn't going to work!" he called out. Three of the beasts began to eat at Susanoo. Within seconds, the aura around Susanoo began to weaken. Riyan again didn't respond. His left eye shut, and before long, the four dogs were consumed in Amaterasu, "I will no longer let them live." he said rather loudly. Upon burning, all four roared. Pieces of them spread everywhere, as thousands began to form, all surrounding Riyan. As they roared, all hundreds and hundreds charged at Riyan. Riyan's rage finally reached it's boiling point, "INARI!!!" he roared, sucking all of the vermin into a dimension within his eye. The flames of Amaterasu then reflected in his eyes. When he freed them, they were limp, lifeless bodies. He huffed and heaved in pain as he clutched his eye. The hellbounds regrouped, and formed one large being. This beast tackled the Susanoo, being able to push Riyan back. Suddenly, the beast's eyes began to shift as it turned into three tomoe. Riyan did not let this slip his notice. Susanoo's arm lunged for the beast's neck, pushing it against a wall. Riyan leaped up onto Susanoo's arms and plucked the first eye out, slipping it into a vile, followed by the second. He then descended back into Susanoo, despite the beast's yelps of pain. Susanoo then stabbed the beast through it's heart. Kuro Tsū leaped over, "Riyan-taicho! Let Shiroke-dono transplant your eyes! I'll hold this beast off until you're ready to fight again." he declared. Riyan nodded, and Susanoo vanished as Kuro Tsū took over the battle. For the next few minutes, Shiroke worked on his eyes. First she numbed them so he wouldn't be in any pain, then she carefully removed his eyes and inserted the now reclaimed eyes of Riyan's precious brother, Mataiden. Kuro Tsū blocked another devastating blow from the hound. Riyan slowly approached, his eyes still closed. "Shiroke-chan. Please put my eyes in the vile that Mataiden's were in. I have a plan involving them for later." he said. "Kuro Tsū...please step back." he commanded, opening his new 'Eternal' Mangekyo Sharingan. The being was in pain, but reformed as it attempted one final attack on it's part; slashing it's long claws at Riyan. Riyan used Inari to faze through the beast, cutting it's internal organs in the process, sheathing his blade as it fell. "It's done." he murmured. Seireitou smirked, "My my, being able to catch onto Eternal Mangekyou's power so quickly. Even for Riyan..." he pondered, walking to Riyan. "Excellent work." Riyan sighed, his eyes shifting back to normal, "That's gonna take awhile to get use to. My eyes still hurt when I use a technique, but at least I can see, and the pain is excruciating like before." he replied. He smiled, "It's easy to get used to them." he said, as he focused his chakra; albeit using Kaguya's power. He formed a mirror in front of his body, "Use a powerful Tsukuyomi on yourself. While you may have to go through painful trials, you can force those eyes to obey you." he suggested. Riyan closed his right eye, "Tsukuyomi..." he muttered, catching himself in the illusion. Beyond the Tsukuyomi As Riyan entered the illusion, he found himself in a grassy plain. While this occured, the sound of children's laugher could be heard not too far away. "This is just outside the Leaf Village." he thought to himself as he wondered to the edge of the plain to the start of some dark woods. "Wonder why Tsukuyomi brought me here..?" "Niisan! Wait up!" called out a familar voice. Riyan caught eye of two children, and immediately knew both of their faces. "Not yet, Matt! You need to speed up to catch me!" little Riyan shouted out. Both ran towards the real Riyan, but passed right through him without noticing his presence. Riyan was meerly the spectator of this. "This was...about a year before he died. I'd brought him out here to teach him about Sharingan and the Fire Release..." he pondered. As the two little brothers played with eachother, another familar yet rage-inducing face had approached children. "Hello there, little Uchihas." he greeted. Riyan activated his Eternal Mangekyo at that, the illusion beginning to shift, but he forced it to stay in focus. "Danzo...why did you come here that day..?" he wondered silently. Danzo chuckled, as took his blade out. He stabbed the little Matt in the head, in plain view of both little Riyan and Riyan. "What are you doing!?!" yelled out little Riyan as he tried to attack Danzo, but was meerly pushed back. "Little boy... you are so weak. All of you Uchiha are the same." remarked Danzo. Riyan's Mangekyo began to act up, "What the hell...this didn't happen that day.." Black and white overcame the illusion and he could now see Seireitou, Shiori, Kuro, and Shiroke around him. He was actually on his knees. "Danzo, I'm coming to kill you..." he boomed in his head, as the illusion shattered like glass around him. However, another began to form, making the room filled with utter darkness. Only Danzo could be noticed, holding a sword to Riyan. "On your feet, Uchiha." Riyan got to his feet and placed his blade to Danzo's, "This isn't my Tsukuyomi..." he thought activating his Mangekyo again. "It's Sei's.." he saw from the chakra around him, "I guess I'll just let him show me what he wants. He must have a reason for showing me Danzo." Danzo charged at Riyan, revealing his arm full of Sharingan. "En gaurde, Uchiha brat!" Riyan closed his eyes, "Being of the Uchiha, I know all of the eye techniques there are. For this many Sharingan, only one move could be his trump....Izanagi. Seireitou is trying to show me how Danzo fights! Fine then, to counter Izanagi, you need genjutsu. Hope I can do this." he said activating his Tsukuyomi. Danzo charged and meerly stabbed Riyan's shoulder. Seireitou's voice came from the skies above, "Riyan, you are within a mild Magoseong. I have trapped your soul without causing any additional harm to you besides what Danzo does to you. Be warned, for all strikes you feel will be real." the voice warned. Danzo twisted the blade inside Riyan's shoulder. Riyan revealed it to be his Inari jutsu, "I've used Inari three times now without significant drain...this new set of eyes has amazing power!" His shoulder was now free, and he leaped into away. "I'll take it slow until his Izanagi runs out completely." he pondered. He formed a seal, "Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains!" he shouted, sending a vortex of wind at Danzo. Danzo smirked, as the wind disappeared as it approached his person. One eye shut, but to Riyan's surprise, the eyes all momentarally took on a Mangekyou form, sending off a extremely large wave of Amaterasu towards Riyan. Riyan soared up and suppressed the flames with his own Eternal eyes, "Damn, I wasn't expecting that." he thought. Riyan called upon the Eight-Tails' chakra and spat out a large stream of ink at Danzo's eyes. Danzo sneered, using yet another Amaterasu, burning the ink to act as a smokescreen. Without Riyan seeing, Danzo's arm of sharingan began to all bleed; due to the overuse of Amaterasu. Danzo used his free hand, carrying his blade, charging at Riyan. Riyan focused, "Blaze Release: Cascading Waves!" he cried, turning Amaterasu back on Danzo as a roaring wave of black flames. Danzo held his breath, blasting out a large wave of wind, spreading the Amaterasu around him. Forcing the Mangekyou eyes open once more, he made the flames dance and encircle Riyan in a large flame tornado. The flames were soon sucked in to on spot, revealing itself to be the shield of Riyan's Susanoo. Soon after all of Susanoo completely manifested. He sighed, "Uchiha brat. Is Sharingan all you know?!" he yelled, as several branches from the Mokuton release began to wrap around Riyan. Riyan smirked, "Touche. Is stolen jutsu all you know?" he retorted, Danzo's Mokuton snapping against the aura of Susanoo. The trees were used in order for Danzo's sealing jutsu to get close. Marks began to form around Riyan, as Danzo used Izanagi to bypass Susanoo's shield. He walked right up to the sealed Riyan, "Game over, Chil-" he stated, as the illusions began to shift as it shattered. Riyan returned to the world of the living, Seireitou right in front of him. "Are you okay, Riyan?" Riyan slowly got up from his feet and returned his eyes to normal. "Yes I think so." he whispered. "My eyes need to get stronger before I can truly fight him." Seireitou sighed, "If you die within my Magoseong, your soul will shatter and you will be left an empty shell. That is my Magoseong's hidden power. If Danzo had truly killed you just then and there, you would have been done for." he exclaimed, as he walked into the path that had forged. "Now... let's go. We need to find a way out." Riyan nodded, and he and his platoon followed Seireitou towards the edge of the realm. Seireitou turned to Riyan, "Use Tsukuyomi and Inari at the same time, and focus on that point." he stated, gesturing over to a specific corner of the darkness. "Keep it constant." Riyan sighed and did as he was told, keeping the stream of chakra constant on the spot Seireitou had pointed to. Seireitou used Sarutahiko on that point, literally ripping apart at the dimensional barrier, and cut open a portal. "Quick! Or we'll stay stuck!" he called out, as he jumped inside with Shiori. Riyan and his platoon made it through the portal, landing in the marsh that they had found the portal in. Back on Track Seireitou yawned, and looked up at the night sky, "Damn, we were in there a while. I say we set up camp for the night, Riyan." Riyan nodded silently, "I'll...go find some firewood." he said, vanishing into the marsh. Kuro Tsū and Shiroke stayed with Seireitou however. Shiori decided to follow Riyan, as Seireitou hung back, setting up lean-to's. Shiori caught up, "Riyan-san! Wait up!" Riyan smiled slightly as he saw Shiori catch up, "Just needed to take a walk." he replied, picking up fallen logs as he walked. Shiori smiled, and decided to also help. "Kawahiru-kun told me all about Mataiden. I'm very sorry..." she assured. Riyan's eyes shrunk, "Ya...it's alright. I always wondered if I would be a different person if he was still alive. If he was still with me. Right now...I only feel like I'm dissapointing everyone." he told her. Shiori sighed, "I know the feeling. Grandpa Rikudo always found me a burden to everyone around me..." she stated. She smiled though, "But now, I have someone who truly understands my pain and treats me as a special person." she chimed. He smiled back at her, "I'm glad you've found that person. It's a dark world without one." he replied. "That's why Kawahiru-kun wants to help you, not out of his own gain. He wants to help reunite you with Mataiden-san; He knows what it feels like to be alone, deprived of those you love." she assured. Riyan's eyes bulged, "Reunite us? How?" he asked frantically. Shiori shook her head, "I'm sorry, I cannot say anymore." she stated. She picked up yet another, her eyes full of a deep sorrow reguarding her previous statement. Riyan didn't want to pry, but he couldn't help but feel concerned. He picked up the final log, "We should probably head back." he said, putting down his logs and walking over to her, and lifting her stack from her arms and adding it to his stack. "There's no reason a lady should have to carry all of that." he said embracing her, "Thanks for that talk, Shiori-chan." he murmured, before going to pick up the enormous stack and starting back to camp. Shiori giggled, "Anytime, Riyan-san." she answered, but hung back. "Kawahiru-ku... no, rather Seireitou-kun... are you really going to go this far... even if it's for Riyan-san..." she pondered, but then ran after Riyan. "Riyan-san, wait." she stated, accessing her Mangekyou Sharingan, allowing her to levatate all of the logs with no visible effort. Riyan smirked, "Thank you." he said as they arrived at the camp. Riyan and Shiori had arrived to see Seireitou and Shiroke at eachother's necks, as Shiroke was using Kuro Tsu's body to attack Seireitou with. Riyan sat back and chuckled a little, until Shiroke pulled out one of her guns. He then took off towards them and yanked her by the ear, dragging her back. After all that was said and done, all went to sleep. As midnight approached, Seireitou was the only soul within the area still awake. He sat on the edge of the cliff of the camp, staring out into the full moon. Riyan stirred, "Damn...another nightmare.." he spat, rubbing his eyes. He saw Seireitou off in the distance and walked out to join him, though he didn't say anything. Seireitou peered over his shoulder, "Riyan... couldn't sleep?" he asked. Riyan had his eyes closed, as he let the wind roar around him, "No." he responded simply. As the cold wind flowed through his hair, he opened his eyes. The moon reflected in his Sharingan eyes. "Not tonight." he added after a few minutes. "Not tonight? I'm guessing gaining those eyes have given you alot to think about." he stated, but then grinned, "Ya can't beat me just yet though." he jokingly added. "Sharingan is just a tool." he responded, "To beat you, more than Sharingan is needed." He slumped into a sitting position. "Tomorrow we should head into the mountains. My final contact was to watch the Sannin while I was away. He found one of particular interest and went after him, only to stumble upon another Uchiha. Orochimaru's base in those mountains holds the final member that I need to go after Danzo." "...Which mountains?" asked Seireitou, sounding somewhat nerve-induced at the mention of that. Riyan smirked as he looked into the moon, "The mountains on the edge of the Land of Rain, bordering with the Land of Fire." Seireitou gritted his teeth, his eyes tensing up. "I don't... think I can join you there..." he answered. "What's the matter?" he asked calmly, "Orochimaru is dead." Seireitou scoffed, "That Pedosnake wouldn't ever frighten me... It's... my brother. A man who's power surpasses that of all four Yonkou." he was able to say, through gritted teeth. "Are you talking about Kamui? The man feared as the most fearsome of the Kawahiru? What would he be doing hiding out around Orochimaru's old place?" Riyan pondered. "He must be looking for Kabuto... But honestly, I am not sure. However... Kamui's power is far above all others. Alone, we stand abolsutely no chance against him. Even with Echo, or Hikaru... the result would be the same... After all, it was said he was the only man to be feared by Uchiha Madara." he stated, shiving at the mention of his name. "Hmph, perhaps. But I have to take that risk. Besides, Kamui would have no interest in me. He isn't the kind of guy to just attack without reason. Besides, last I heard he was snooping around the Land of Wind, trying to learn more about the Tailed Beasts." Riyan explained. Category:Roleplays